Ángel de la muerte
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — ¿Vas a llevarme? —Preguntó la niña de cinco años mirándolo fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules/ — Aún no es la hora —Contestó Chat Noir.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

* * *

 _Los ángeles de la muerte pueden llevar el alma de un bebe, de un niño, de un adolescente, de un adulto o de un anciano y todos ellos conocen el dolor de la perdida._

* * *

— Chat Noir.

El aludido levanta la cabeza hacia el llamado. Muchos de los ángeles de la muerte, utilizan sobrenombres no queriendo dar a conocer sus nombres reales. Sus vidas pasadas.

— En siete días, una niña de cinco años llamada Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ubicada en Paris. Morirá —Chat Noir tomo el archivo que su jefe le entregaba —Guía el alma al cielo y vuelve.

— Entendido.

Iba vestido de negro, tenía orejas de gato y una cola. La mayoría de los ángeles de la muerte se le asignan categorías. Esta los ángeles de la muerte que van vestidos de animales para los bebes o niños. Lo más casuales o que están vestidos de forma "rebelde" para los adolescentes. Formales, para los adultos y los ancianos.

Mientras iba al mundo humano. Chat Noir, revisaba el archivo y veía las fotos como leyendo las características que estaban anotadas en el papel.

 _ ***Tímida.**_

 _ ***Amable.**_

 _ ***Alegre.**_

 _ ***Curiosa.**_

 _ **Apodo puesto por su padre: My princess**_

Fue leyendo cosas, como lo que le gusta. _**"Dibujar y diseñar vestidos para su muñecas"** _Hasta que llego a la causa de la muerte... ** _"Caída de un objeto sobre la cabeza"_** Decía sus archivos.

Este siguió caminando por la ciudad yendo hacia donde vivía la niña. En su camino, la vio en la plaza, sentada en el suelo. Dibujando.

— ¿Que estas dibujando? —Preguntó en cuclillas haciéndole sombra. Marinette giro su cabeza y lo vio expresivamente con sus ojos azules con un poco de cautela.

— ¿Q-quién eres? —Saliéndole la voz un poco temblorosa.

— Disculpa, olvide presentarme —Dijo— Soy Chat Noir.

— Yo soy Marinette —Respondió.

— ¿Que estas dibujando? —Volvió a preguntar y ella apunto con su dedito al gato negro arriba de un árbol que se estaba limpiando en ese momento.

— Eres muy buena —Ella se sonrojo por el cumplido. Antes de volver a su dibujo. Preguntó:"¿Por qué estas vestido de gato?"

— Soy tu ángel de la muerte.

Ella estiró su mano y sorpresivamente le agarro su cola, tirandosela. Chat Noir hizo un gesto.

— Te puedo tocar... ¿Como es eso?

— Porque me puedes ver— Le dijo y para darle una explicación se puso enfrente de una señora que iba caminando con las compras a su lado. Inmediatamente ella lo traspaso sin sentir nada— ¿Ves?

Ella al comprendedlo como creerle, se le quedo mirando un rato largo.

— ¿Vendrás a llevarme? —Pregunto la niña de cinco años mirándolo fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules.

— Aun no es la hora —Contesto Chat Noir— Estoy aqui para cumplir todos tus deseos antes de que tu tiempo se termine.

Marinette se quedó pensativa un rato con el lápiz de color negro rozando su barbilla.

— Estoy bien —Contesto al minuto— No necesito nada.

Chat Noir se sorprendió porque todos los niños que visito antes de su fatídico día, siempre querían algo, un helado, ir al parque de diversiones. Sin embargo lo que pedían cosas superfluas, los niños no comprendía, no creían quien era verdaderamente. Cuando llegaba el momento, ahí, es donde rogaban, suplicaban quedarse. Pero ya era tarde... estaban muertos.

— ¿Estas segura? —Igual preguntó, aun si eran banales eran deseos y los cumpliría. Ella asintió.

— ¿Hay una posibilidad de que no me lleves?

Chat Noir la miro con estupor.

— Mis padres estarán tristes, si no me llevas no lloraran. Un día me perdí, llegue muy tarde a casa, un ansiando me ayudo a encontrar el camino de vuelta. Mis papas lloraron y me dijeron que estarían muy tristes si me iba o si me pasaba algo malo.

— No puedo hacer eso —Contestó con pesar— ¿Otra cosa?

— No se me ocurre nada —Al segundo se levantó del suelo— Acompáñame a casa, Chat Noir... ¡Vamos a jugar!

Chat Noir la seguía con pena como cada niño que veía su espalda. Esa luz y esa alegría que poseían esos niños, muy pronto se iba a extinguir.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

* * *

 _Los ángeles de la muerte ven a las personas con un singular color. Cuando la muerte acecha a la persona, el color negro se presenta._

* * *

Rojo

Ese era el color de Marinette que veía cuando la seguía aunque su color estaba manchado con el negro, ese que en siete días la iba zambullir por completo.

—Mama, ya llegue —dijo alegremente su hija.

—¡Qué bueno! —Contestó su madre— En una hora estará la comida.

—¡Sí! ¡Mama, voy a mi habitación a jugar! —Dijo alegremente mientras iba subiendo por las escaleras.

Seguido por el ángel de la muerte, a pasos sigilosos, invisible para las personas que aún no está cerca la hora de morir.

 **...**

—¿A que jugamos? —Cuestionó Marinette esbozando una sonrisa— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo a las muñecas?

—Si es lo que deseas.

Ella asintió alegremente, entregándole una muñeca.

—Son lindos los vestidos —comentó Chat Noir.

—¿Te gustan? —Preguntó alegre— Los hice yo, mi sueño es convertirme en una diseñadora de moda...

Al decir eso. De inmediato se quedó en silencio y bajo la mirada. El ángel de la muerte la miro con tristeza.

—Eso no será posible ¿Cierto? —sus ojos azules levemente se alzaron hasta clavar con los verdes de Chat Noir.

—...no lo será —dijo sin intención de darle falsas esperanzas.

—¿Cuánto me queda?

—No te lo puedo decir.

—En dos semanas será el cumpleaños de mi papa... —comenzó— ¿Mi deseo puede ser que no me lleves hasta entonces?

—No puedo cumplir esos deseos, tu hora llegara cuando tenga que llegar —explicó— No puedo hacer nada.

—¡Oh!

Su voz denotaba desilusión, la muñeca que tenía en su mano, la miro fijamente y toco el propio vestido que hizo. Chat Noir no tenía la misión de alegrarla, solo, cumplía deseos si se lo pedía, podía llevarla a lugares, traerle cosas. Lo único que el ángel de la muerte ofrecía, era compañía, una que era otorgada por que su vida terrenal iba a ser corta.

Pero aun así quiso hacerlo, no le gustaba ese semblante triste en su cara. Ni en ella, ni en ninguno otro niño que tuvo el deber de escoltar.

—Rojo.

—Umm... —Marinette giró su cuello y lo miró con curiosidad, el vestido de su muñeca era celeste— Ese es tu color, las personas tienen colores y este representa tu cualidad.

—¿El rojo que significa? —preguntó expectante.

—Pasión —espetó— Eres apasionada en todo lo que haces, en ti seria... ya sea hacer vestidos o dibujar. Tu pasión, demuestra los buenos que son tus trabajos.

—Eso... ¿Te gustan mis dibujos? —Él asintió— Entonces ¡Te haré uno! y ¡Te lo regalare!

—Lo estaré esperando —Sonrió y sus palabras eran honestas.

Recibir un regalo de unas de las almas que debes llevar, es uno de los privilegios que muy pocos ángeles de la muerte, obtuvieron.

—¿Y el de mi mama? ¿Cuál es?

—Igual que el tuyo.

—¿Y el de mi papa?

—Azul, significa devoción, es fiel en todo lo que hace.

—¿Y el tuyo?

—Verde —respondió—Significa... esperanza.

Cuando lo dijo, un destello vacío apareció en sus ojos.

"Esperanza"

Repitió su inconsciente, esa misma que no mantuvo cuando decidió acabar con su propia vida.

* * *

¡Y un nuevo capítulo de Ángel de la muerte!

Todo fue posible gracias a la personita que voto en la encuesta. (Esta en mi perfil) ¡Ahora ya lo saben! ¡Voten!

No me espere que alguien me votara porque no lo había anunciado, así que las probabilidades de que alguien me vote eran casi nulas (por no decir que creía que era imposible y mucho menos tan rápido), pero ese único voto, me motivo e hice la continuación. ¡Así que gracias personita misteriosa! Mi cabeza iba a explotar por querer escribir continuación de todo y no decidirme por una. (Va ser de a poco, pero con la meta de finalizarlos)

Así que voten sin culpa. ¡Me ayudara! Por ahora voy a continuar un poco más con Ángel de la muerte para organizarme, pero de mientras voy a escribir ideas, escenas de otros fics y tomarme el tiempo de pensar en ello de acuerdo a lo que voten =D

¡No quiero ser más una irresponsable! XD (espero no irme de vuelta al lado oscuro ¡Noooooooo! )

Espero que les haya gustado

Bye Bye

¡Nos leemos! (Con un nuevo capítulo en una semana o por ahí... jejeje) (Ojala) Acepto galletas para ser más rápida (?) Naaa si el lado oscuro no me lleva, la facultad lo hace :(


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

* * *

 _Los ángeles de la muerte lo son, hasta después de varios años realizando este trabajo y ya su alma pueda ser guiada al cielo. Es su condena por cometer suicidio._

* * *

—¡La comidaaaaaa! —La madre de Marinette gritó desde abajo.

La niña se levantó del suelo y se acercó hacia la puerta, donde giró su cuello y miro a Chat Noir.

—Mi mamá prepara una comida riquísima, igual mi papá. ¡Y los postres! ¡Son súper deliciosos!

—No como —Le cortó el ángel de la muerte, Marinette notablemente se desilusiono.

—¡Qué pena! Es deliciosa.

Y sonrió gentilmente, antes de dejar de mirarlo y bajar las escaleras. El individuo, la siguió lentamente desde atrás.

 **...**

Chat Noir la observaba mientras comía, era una niña nada exigente. Comía todos sus vegetales con alegría y alababa el sabor de la misma. El ángel de la muerte, no pudo evitar esbozar una suave sonrisa ante la escena que se generaba en sus ojos. Sus padres charlando con ella, riendo.

En eso, esa imagen se superponía con un recuerdo de su pasado.

La comida en soledad. (Al contrario de la comida en familia que tenía la niña) A su alrededor, las sillas vacías en esa mesa tan larga, sus ojos vacíos observando los deliciosos alimentos enfrente suyo, sus manos en el tenedor mientras probaba la comida con desanimo, no le sentía sabor. (Sin su madre, ya nada era lo mismo)

— ¡Quiero hacer la torta para papá!

Esas palabras dichas por Marinette, le hizo salir de la ensoñación.

—¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¡Quiero empezar a practicar desde ahora! ¿Siiii? —Sus ojos brillando de emoción, su sonrisa llena de alegría. Sus padres sonrieron.

—Claro que puedes —Ella festejó, dando saltitos en su lugar con alegría.

Chat Noir sintió una presión en su pecho. El tiempo seguía corriendo y se la iba a llevar antes de que pudiera festejar...

Tragó saliva, ya debería haberse acostumbrado. _Debería..._

 **...**

Luego de terminar de comer, Marinette empezó con los preparativos de la torta junto a su madre, mientras que su padre atendía la panadería. Chat Noir podía verla sonreír junto a su progenitora mientras sus manos, su cara y su pelo era machado por la harina blanca.

Sabine, le acariciaba su pelo lleno de polvo blanco, intentando quitárselo, mientras le limpiaba con un trapo su mejilla.

—¿Crees que le va a gustar a papá la torta?

—Cualquier cosa que crees con tu mano, le va a encantar. ¡Créelo!

En eso Marinette, buscó con su mirada a Chat Noir, sus ojos azules recorriendo la cocina vacía de su presencia, preguntándose en su interior cuando iba a ser llevada, si podía festejar el cumpleaños de su padre, aunque seguramente no se lo iba a decir como había hecho antes.

Tragó saliva, al menos quería dejarle una torta, aun si no era la mejor por el momento. Posa su mirada en sus manos que llevaban el bol donde la mezcla de la torta se encontraba y bate la misma.

Por otra parte, el ángel de la muerte, ya no pudo ver esa escena. Como muchas veces cuando el niño/a estaba rodeado por otras personas, este se marchaba; No había mayor regalo que pasar sus últimos momentos con tus seres queridos.

El individuo, salió afuera, sus ojos fijos en el cielo.

Suspiró.

 _"¿Cuantos años faltan para que se termine la condena?"_

* * *

¡Otro capitulo de Ángel de la muerte!

Y encontré a mi personita misteriosa. ¡Gracias Dayer! No te vi antes y ya que me dijiste que sos nueva, supongo que se nota XD

CristalHeart28 ¡Hola! (¿eso cuenta como saludo? XD) jajaja Pidiéndome que te salude me haces sentir famosa *estoy sonrojada*

Muchas gracias por los que comentaron como también para que los que votaron. =D (Super feliz)

Y voy a poner una fecha para la siguiente actualizacion. Publicare los jueves, sino puedo ese dia... el dia siguiente, pero voy a intentar cumplir la fecha.

Así que nos leemos el (6/09)

PD: Me olvide de poner el genero Drama *arreglado*

¡Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

* * *

Los ángeles de la muerte, no comen, no duermen; no son humanos. Dejaron de serlo.

* * *

—¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó la niña cuando regreso a su habitación y vio a Chat Noir mirando por la ventana— ¡Te estuve buscando!

—Aqui —repuso (la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo ahí)

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —con un deje de tristeza que el ángel de la muerte no supo cómo interpretar.

—¿Quieres que te conceda un deseo? —repuso creyendo que era eso.

—Umm...

Ella no continuó hablando y Chat Noir siguió: "Por eso me estabas buscando ¿Verdad?"

Marinette extrañada, negó con la cabeza.

—No —hizo un mohín— Solo quería tu compañía ¿Eres mi amigo? ¿No?

Chat Noir la miró sorprendido, parpadeo varias veces y se rió. Marinette lo observó extrañada, pero al rato, ella también sonrió.

—¡Es la primera vez que te escucho reír!

—Eres extraña —espetó.(particularmente todos los niños lo eran)

No obstante, la mayoría no quería que se fueran porque cumplía sus deseos, era extraño que sea considerado por un amigo. A si mismo siempre se consideró como un fantasma tangible, solo para las personas que están al borde de la muerte.

—¿Así que no tienes intención de pedir un deseo?

—No —contestó sinceramente— Porque el que quiero que me cumplas, no es posible —Chat Noir la miraba sorprendió— aunque...

Él sonrió, pensando que le iba a pedir algo y fue así, pero no de la forma que creyó.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Él volvió a sonreír, pero ahora con ternura a la niña.

—Como desees, My Princess.

Ella se sorprendió, abriendo su boca en indició.

—¿Te molesta ese apodo?

—No —revoloteando su cabeza, moviéndose a la par sus coletas— Es igual como me llama mi papá —Y sonrió— ¡Me gusta!

Con eso dicho, se pusieron a jugar.

 **...**

Jugando, riendo... los días pasan velozmente. El primer día llegó a su fin, Marinette descansaba en su cama, luego de que su padre le leyera un cuento de hadas.

El ángel de la muerte la observaba dormir mientras veía como el negro rodeaba el color rojo. Seis días mas y unas horas... y su sonrisa se convertiría en llanto, su risa en lamento, su voz en una súplica agonizante.

Cerró los ojos para no ver más. A pesar de que con esa acción podía revivir los dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado.

Tic tac...

* * *

¡Otro capitulo de Ángel de la muerte!

¡Hola Guest! ¡Hola CristalHeart28! ¡Hola karen Agreste! y ¡Hola Sonrais777! (No me pediste que te salude, pero te saludo igual :P) (Aunque sea un simple hola) *-* (¡Soy una estrella!)

A partir de ahora, a todos los que comenten los voy a saludar (aun si no quieren) XD ¡Es su castigo por comentarme! (?) Jajaja

Gracias por comentar, los favs, follows, todo, hasta por la votación =D

(¡Nos leemos el 13/09)

Se que fue corto, pero...

Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiareeeeee *cantando* (jajaja D: ¡Matenme!) Y que me lleve Chat Noir... (¿Quep? hay que aprovechar)

¡Bye Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

* * *

Los ángeles de la muerte recuerdan su pasado.

* * *

 _Tic tac..._

Las manecillas del reloj se mueven. El tiempo avanza y sigue avanzando sin detenerse.

Adrien está parado enfrente de la puerta de entrada, ve la hora y no puede evitar pensar que esa sería la hora en que su padre llegaría a casa.

No obstante, él no llega. Hace años que su padre dejo de llegar.

Y él dejo de esperar.

No está muerto, pero parece como si lo estuviera.

Su memoria recuerda un rostro difuso, su voz un recuerdo lejano.

—¿Que estás haciendo? —su voz sale como una alarido. Bajo pero cargado de tristeza.

Él sabe la respuesta. Trabajando.

Tanto que su casa parece que no lo fuera, después de lo sucedido con su madre, comenzó a trabajar más y más, a hablar menos; ya la ropa de su padre empezó a desaparecer de su ropero, sus pisadas se perdieron en el silencio.

Cada vez, alejándose un poco más de él.

Su cuerpo se estremece, su mirada es vacía viendo la puerta cerrada. Se queda fijo sin moverse. No lo estaba esperando, pero sus ojos no pueden apartarse de la puerta...

Sintiendo que su existencia no vale la pena.

Sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho.

Sintiendo una extrema e insoportable soledad.

—¿Me olvidaste? —susurró mientras apoya su frente en la puerta.

Ciertamente, Gabriel se encerró en su propio dolor y Adrien no pudo entrar. No importa cuánto golpeara y gritara, estaba cerrada, estaba trabada.

Estaba afuera de su vida. Lo había echado.

Y ahora... su casa estaba vacía y el silencio, simplemente, se le hace doloroso. Iba a llorar.

Estaba en su casa, pero la realidad es que ya no era su hogar.

 _Tic tac..._

 **...**

—¿Chat Noir?

Sus ojos se abren ante el llamado. La voz perteneciente a Marinette lo saca de sus recuerdos y lo agradece, sus ojos se sienten cristalizados, unos segundos más e iba a llorar.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —preguntó inocentemente la niña.

—No duermo —aclarándose la garganta.

—Pero... —comienza al notar como su ceño se fruncía en una expresión dolorosa.

—Solo estaba recordando —le cortó (Su vida humana)

—¿Eran feos lo recuerdos?

Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa, media triste, pero a las milésimas de segundos se esfumo como si nunca estuvo ahí.

—¿Quieres jugar a algo? —cambiando de tema.

—Ahora voy a desayunar —dijo— Pero, en un rato viene Alya ¡Podemos jugar los tres!

—No me puede ver-respondió.

—No importa hare que me crea —El ángel de la muerte alzó una ceja sin comprender— ¡Creer te permite ver! ¡Y ella vera!

Chat Noir se quedó estático por unos momentos antes de disponerse a negar con la cabeza, justo cuando Marinette se dirigió a desayunar. Al volver, notó que lo había hecho con compañía.

Era una niña de su edad, piel oscura, ojos cafés dorados, cabello ondulado y un lunar en su frente. Usaba anteojos y su color era...

—Te presentó a Chat Noir —dijo Marinette con su sonrisa deslumbrante y apuntando al joven.

Como supuso, ella no lo vio. Su color era brillante sin tener presente el negro.

—¿Donde esta? —ella miraba por todos lados, aunque él estaba enfrente de él.

Se sintió invisible.

—Bueno tu no lo puedes ver, pero si crees en él, seguro que...

—No funciona así, My Princess.

—Pero tengo que hacer que me crea —le dijo. Alya la miraba confusa— ¡Ya se! Haz una señal con tu mano. Yo no veré, pero te lo diré porque Chat Noir me lo dirá.

Alya aceptó de inmediato. Marinette le dio la espalda y tapo su cara con las palmas de su mano.

—Tijera, papel, piedra, otra vez piedra.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Es verdad! —Saltando con emoción la niña— ¿Cómo es?

De inmediato, Marinette hizo un dibujo de su amigo, era su rostro nada más. Su pelo rubio alborotado, su antifaz negro, sus ojos verdes, sus orejas de gato.

—¡Es muy lindo! ¿Es mitad gato? —preguntó Alya.

—¿Eres mitad gato?

Él negó con la cabeza. El ángel de la muerte se sentía extraño por tanta emoción por él.

—¿Tus orejas son suaves?

De nuevo, negó con la cabeza.

 **...**

Esas y muchas más preguntas fueron hechas. Llegada la tarde Alya se fue a su casa y Marinette y él quedaron en la habitación de la niña.

—¿Te agradó?

—Es amistosa, como su color indica.

—¿Y cuál es su color? —preguntó, sus ojos brillantes por la curiosidad que adquirió.

—Naranja. Es una combinación con el rojo y el amarillo. Es apasionada y optimista —finalizó— Es... perseverante, es amistosa.

—Es mi mejor amiga —y juntó el dibujo que hizo de Chat Noir, tomándolo con sus pequeñas manos— Umm... —dudosa frente a él— ¡Y-yo te h-hare uno mejor! —Sus mejillas avergonzadas— ¡Espéralo!

Sus grandes ojos azules posados en los verdes de Chat Noir.

—Lo hare.

Sin embargo al segundo, sus ojos mostraron por un segundo una mirada vacía. Sabía que ella lo había dicho con total sinceridad, pero él pudo evitar recordar que lo que más esperaba, era lo que no terminaba llegando.

* * *

¡Otro capitulo de Angel de la muerte!

¡Hola Sol! ¡Hola Guest (1)! ¡Hola Crema de mantequilla! ¡Hola karen Agreste! ¡Hola sonrais777! ¡Hola ElbaKheel! ¡Hola Guest (2)! ¡Hola HalfBlood99! ¡Hola linithamonre77! ¡Hola CristalHeart28! ¡Hola tsubasa23! ¡Hola Guest (3)! ¡Hola Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho! ¡Hola Azaak Damian! y ¡Hola RoseMP!

¡Tantos comentarios! *-* ¡Son tan hermosos que me alegran la vida!

(¡Nos leemos el 20/09!)

PD: Este es un capitulo un poco mas largo ;D

¡Bye Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

* * *

Los ángeles de la muerte no tienen sensibilidad alguna. No pueden percibir estímulos externos e internos a través de los sentidos.

* * *

Al poco tiempo Chat Noir y Marinette bajaron hacia el living, al ver una película con sus padres. Al darse cuenta su madre que iba a comenzar una película que de seguro le gustaría, le avisó, indudablemente ella aceptó.

Los dos individuos bajaron y Chat Noir quedó un rato, mirándola. Hasta que se fue, no porque no le gustara sino que se sentía fuera de lugar como si estuviera manchando una foto familiar.

Ellos felices y él con su presencia negra y trágica.

 **...**

—¿No te gusto la película? —Preguntó Marinette —quien terminó de ver la película y de comer- entrando a su habitación, viendo como el ángel de la muerte observaba la lluvia -que comenzó- a repiquetear sus gotas en la ventana.

—Parecía buena —contestó sin apartar la mirada del cristal.

—¿Entonces, porque te fuiste? —preguntó curiosa.

—Estabas con tu familia, no quise incomodar —expresó— Además me quede observando la lluvia.

—Pero tú eres mi amigo ¡Eres como parte de mi familia!

Él sonrió. ¡Era tan linda!

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte.

—Es la verdad —contestó con firmeza— ¿Te gusta la lluvia?

—Sí.

Porque podían ocultar sus lágrimas, como sentir que el cielo estaba tan triste como el, cuando iba a llevar un alma.

— ¡A mí también! —Expresó con alegría— Aunque mi mamá no me deja salir los días lluviosos sino llevó mi paraguas, aun si me gusta mojarme en la lluvia.

—¿Deseas salir?

—¿Sin paraguas? —Chat Noir afirmó.

Los ojos de ella brillaron. Asintió efusivamente.

El ángel de la muerte, se encaminó y subió por la escotilla, tendiéndole una mano a la niña.

—¿Vamos, My Princess?

Ella sonrió dándole la mano.

Al estar en el balcón, posó sus ojos azules en el cielo nublado y con los dos brazos tendidos a su costado, cerró los ojos y comenzó a girar con alegría. Mientras sentía las gotas deslizarse por su piel y mojar su cabello.

Al rato, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada del ángel y una sonrisa.

—¿Bailamos, My Princess?

—No se bailar muy bien... —comenzó tímidamente. Había bailado con su papá, pero no creía que lo hiciera bien.

—Es fácil, te guiare.

Ella aceptó la mano que le ofrecía, los pies de Marinette sobre los de Chat, mientras se movían al compás de una música imaginaria.

—Bailas muy bien.

Ella rió.

—Tu también, gatito.

El rió por el apodo que salió de los labios de la pequeña.

Estuvieron un rato así. Hasta que Chat Noir se percató del temblor que propició Marinette ante la fría lluvia, algo que para Chat Noir era imposible de sentir aunque se mojaba por la misma.

No tenía sensibilidad. No podía percibir lo frió de lo caliente, lo suave de lo áspero.

—Es hora de volver... —ella asintió.

Y Marinette se sentó en la cama, las gotas empapando su colcha. De inmediato el ángel de la muerte, cubrió su pelo con una toalla, pero antes de que pudiera secarlo.

La trampilla -puerta- de la habitación se abre y los padres de Marinette se asoman y se adentran. Marinette asustada por la reprimenda que sabe que va a recibir si saben que se mojó con la lluvia se tapa con las frazadas hasta la cabeza.

Cuando suben, piensan que su hija está durmiendo y se marchan, apagando la luz en el proceso. Al notar su hija que sus padres se fueron, se destapa y prendiendo la luz del velador, mira al ángel de la muerte.

—No le digas a mis padres, Chat —pidió— Sera nuestro secreto... —dijo— Así que Shh... —poniendo su dedo índice en el medio de su boca.

—Como digas, My Princess.

Y le revolvió el pelo con la toalla. Sonrió/rió internamente, ya que no es como si realmente se lo pudiera decir a los padres de ella, escapándole una risilla por ese hecho.

Ese pensamiento que tenía la niña sobre él. Le hacía sentir como si estuviera vivo.

* * *

¡Otro capitulo de Ángel de la muerte!

Después de 40 años (?)

¡Lo siento! (Podría decir muchas cosas, pero serian como pretextos así que no lo diré :P) Para compensarlos de mi falta de responsabilidad la próxima actualización sera el sábado 13/10 ¡Esperenlo con ansias! ¡No los defraudare!

Aclaro: No es promesa, por las dudas jejeje (¿Que? Con mi suerte -últimamente- puede pasarme de todo ese día)

Ahora vamos con los saludos, que no me cuesta nada comparado en tomarse su tiempo en dejarme algunas palabras en los reviews (se lo que cuesta escribirlos -sea lo que sea-) Así que lo agradezco un montón.

¡Hola ElbaKheel! ¡Hola tsubasa23! ¡Hola karen Agreste ! ¡Oi Rebeca! ¡Hola Sol! ¡Hola AndyKokoro! ¡Hola sonrais777! ¡Hola linithamonre77! ¡Hola Azaak Damian! ¡Hola CristalHeart28! ¡Hola Algebra12! ¡Hola Forever MK NH! ¡Hola Adrinette Love!

Y también le mando besos cubiertos de chocolates... ¡Muacc! Jajajaja

(¡Nos leemos el 13/10!)

¡Bye Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

* * *

Los ángeles de la muerte no asesinan; solo llevan el alma. Pero las acciones con el individuo, puede afectar al destino que ya tiene escrito la víctima.

* * *

Empezó el tercer día... faltaban cuatro.

Y esa alma seria llamada por la muerte y llevada por el ángel de la muerte.

Marinette se durmió y Chat Noir al verla en ese estado, decidió merodear por los alrededores, sin querer pensar; recordar, no queriendo arruinar el maravilloso día que había tenido.

Caminó por la lluvia, a través de la poca gente colorida que encontraba en el camino. Rebosante de vida.

Vivo.

Así se sintió con Marinette; como si existiese y no fuera alguien perdido en el limbo; en el borde de la vida y la muerte.

 **...**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse de las nubes que anoche habían cubierto el cielo azul. Chat Noir luego de pasear, volvió junto a la niña, pero...

¿Marinette?

Su respiración era pesada, sus mejillas coloradas, sudor en la frente, ojos brillosos y cristalinos.

Se veía mal, se veía muy mal.

Y los comentarios de su madre, no lo hacían sentir mejor. "Tienes mucha fiebre" Mucho menos, cuando la cargó y se la llevó.

Porque se había ido afuera ayer. Porque se había mojado con la lluvia.

Se llevó las dos manos a su cabeza, revolvió su pelo.

—Lo siento —susurró a nadie. Nadie lo estaba oyendo, pero tenía que decirlo. Fue su culpa.

Siempre terminaba siendo su culpa.

¿Cuantas veces, sus acciones hacían que los niños corrieran a la muerte? Un comentario, una palabra, una frase, una oración. Daba igual, era lo mismo.

Siempre era lo mismo, si la causa era un accidente. Saber que era parte del destino era horrible, saber que los conducía a su destino fatal; no era mejor que una muerte que no se puede evitar ni modificar.

Era una muerte, que no quería presenciar.

 **...**

También, no importa cuánto quisiera protegerlos "No salgas" El destino encontraba una manera de encontrarlos. Siempre ganaba en las escondidas. La muerte siempre los encontraba.

Y él se quedaba inmóvil, viendo como sus destinos se cumplían.

¿Cuantas veces el archivo cambiaba el motivo de su muerte por sus acciones que afectaban el destino? Sintió miedo. Y no debió sentirlo. Reviso el archivo era el mismo motivo, el mismo día.

Pero no lo cerró, siguió teniéndolo abierto por temor que sus letras se modificaran.

 **...**

A las horas, Marinette volvió, su madre le puso un paño frió en la frente como Tom darle de comer y medicamento para que se le baje la fiebre. Estando al cuidado la mayor parte, ante la mirada atónita de Chat Noir.

Se había enfermado. Por su culpa porque se había ido afuera.

Los padres la dejaron sola, le acariciaron el pelo y le dijeron que descanse. Marinette tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Lo siento —repuso y esta vez hubo alguien que lo escucho.

—¿Por qué pedís perdón?

—Porque te enfermaste... por mi culpa.

—Yo quise salir afuera, gracias por llevarme —y sonrió.

Su corazón hizo un sonido doloroso. No debería agradecérselo; porque es el que la llevara a la muerte.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Preguntó al ver su expresión triste.

—No es nada —e intentó borrarla.

—Chat Noir, siempre me cumplís deseos ¿Hay algo que desees?

Esa pregunta lo desconcertó. Era la primera vez que alguien se lo preguntaba.

Deseaba estar vivo. Deseaba estar muerto, deseaba terminar con el limbo en el que se encontraba, varado, llevando a la gente al fin de su existencia.

Sin embargo, esas palabras no podía decirle a una niña.

—Deseo que termines recuperándote.

Y era la verdad, no soportaba verla postrada en la cama. Le gustaba verla saltando, llena de vida, aun si el color negro la seguía manchando.

—¿Quieres eso? —hizo una ademan con la cabeza— ¿Estás seguro? —el asintió nuevamente— ¡Bueno! Lo haré y después jugaremos mucho.

—Por supuesto, My Princess —le sonrió de una forma para apaciguarse y que ella también lo hiciera— Descansa.

Y ella cerró los ojos.

Chat Noir se deslizó contra la pared y también lo hizo.

 _Tic tac_

* * *

¡Otro capitulo de Ángel de la muerte!

Y el próximo capitulo sera el 20/10 (ya saben si no puedo ese día, el día siguiente y así sucesivamente y... en fin esperen el próximo año :P jajaja no (recen que no)

¡Hola tsubasa23! ¡Hola HalfBlood99! ¡Hola karen Agreste! ¡Hola sonrais777! ¡Hola Sol! ¡Hola Reading Pixie! ¡Hola Bellaraven03! ¡Hola Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho!

(¡Nos leemos el 20/10!)

¡Bye Bye!


End file.
